


April 20th

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 3 times, Birthday Party, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Everyone is really nice to Souma (eventually)!, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Kanzaki Souma, Humor, No Romance, Pre-Canon, Time Skips, friends to better friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: Kanzaki Souma's birthdays, from first year to third year.As a top spins, so does the world.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru & Kanzaki Souma, Anzu (Ensemble Stars!) & Kanzaki Souma, Hakaze Kaoru & Kanzaki Souma, Hasumi Keito & Kanzaki Souma, Hidaka Hokuto & Kanzaki Souma, Kanzaki Souma & Kiryuu Kurou, Kanzaki Souma & Mikejima Madara, Kanzaki Souma & Narukami Arashi, Kanzaki Souma & Otogari Adonis, Kanzaki Souma & Sakasaki Natsume, Kanzaki Souma & Sengoku Shinobu, Kanzaki Souma & Shinkai Kanata, Kanzaki Souma & Tenma Mitsuru, Kanzaki Souma & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Genuary 2021





	April 20th

year 01.

Souma felt like skipping.

“I’ve never been to a birthday party before!” he said, and then chuckled. “Even the name sounds so exotic and foreign! ‘Paatii~’”

“It’s not.” Hasumi pushed against his glasses and sighed, a habit Souma had already come to recognise despite having first met him only a week ago. It was thrilling that he was already getting to know his friends so well! “Don’t get your hopes up. With such short notice I was only able to prepare the bare minimum.”

“My hopes are raised high indeed! Anything organised by Hasumi-dono is sure to be a truly extraordinary spectacle!”

Hasumi squinted at him. “Did you say you’ve never had a birthday party before? Do you come from some weird cult that doesn’t recognise birthdays or something?”

Souma shook his head emphatically. “Oh, not at all! We love to celebrate, so birthdays are a grand occasion to bring out the sake and hanafuda cards!” His mood flickered just for a moment. “Well, the festivities may be rather quiet compared to usual, this year. But that is all the more reason to enjoy this ‘party’ to its fullest!”

“Hm?” Souma only registered Hasumi’s confusion for one moment before he pulled the Marine Bio Clubroom doors open and gasped in awe.

The normally dark and alien clubroom was unrecognisable. It was flooded with light, banners hung up against each of the taller tanks. Several packets of sweets sat on an unfamiliar large table in the middle, a cluster of chairs grouped around. Souma hadn’t realised the place could look so _cheery._

“My, this is utterly beautiful!” He rushed forward to prod at the colourful paper. “It looks like tanabata!”

“They’re just streamers. Still, I’m pleased you’re satisfied.” Hasumi finally smiled. “It is the duty of the student council to ensure every student can enjoy their time here at Yumenosaki Academy to their fullest, after all. Even if it really ought to have been someone else’s responsibility in this case… And speak of the devil.”

“Hello…?” To Souma’s delight, his beloved captain emerged from deeper in the clubroom. “Is the ‘party’ starting already…?”

“Buchou-dono! You made it!” Souma rushed forward immediately, though he dared not reach out and touch his Lord. “I’m so pleased I could cry!”

Buchou chuckled. “Since it’s in the ‘clubroom’ it was very ‘easy’ to get to!”

“Hopeless,” Hasumi muttered. “Are you or are you not the president of this club? Not that I can figure out what you even do in here, but either way, the fact remains that Kanzaki is your junior. As he is not yet affiliated with a unit, that gives you primary responsibility for him.”

“Yes! He is a very good ‘servant,’” Buchou said with a smile; Souma flushed with joy.

“What I _mean_ ,” Hasumi grumbled out, “is that _you_ should have been the one putting together this party. You cannot rely on the student council to do everything for you.”

Souma gasped. “Oh, it’s truly all right, Hasumi-dono!” He spun to gaze adoringly up at his captain. “I’m sure Buchou-dono was simply busy with far more important things than the birthday of one insignificant follower such as myself!”

Buchou smiled, ethereal beauty radiating from him as magnificently as Souma had always imagined growing up. “That’s right!” he said.

Hasumi sighed again. It was really the endearing habit! “Kanzaki, don’t enable him. But I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore – the work’s been done.”

Souma nodded. “Yes, and I am already extremely happy with my celebrations! Haha, I will surely remember this for years to come!”

“Don’t end things so soon, it’s barely started. There are still two more people coming.”

“Two more…?” Souma’s eyes widened. “Ah, could it be that some of my classmates decided to join me after all?!”

“Well, not quite.” Hasumi glanced at Buchou, who had already wandered off to inspect the tanks closer to the door. As he spoke, Buchou took down some of the banners – were they interfering with the fish? Souma made rapid mental notes. “No-one in your class was interested at all, that’s true. However, as I was speaking to them, a boy from next door overheard me...”

Just as Hasumi spoke, Souma heard a low, somewhat familiar voice. 

“Um. Hello…? I am not certain I have the right place, but is this the Marine Bio Club room…?”

“Could it be – Adonis-dono?!”

Once Souma pulled open the door, there indeed he stood.

“Ah, yes,” he said. “That’s me. Happy birthday.”

Souma bowed eagerly. “Thank you very much for taking the time to see me! Haha, I’m very happy to see your face again!”

“No problem.” Adonis awkwardly bowed as well. “It was nice talking to you the other day so I thought this sounded like it might be fun. Not sure why the others didn’t want to come.”

Souma shook his head. “It’s no matter. As long as I have my dearest friends by my side, I care not!”

“Oh.” Adonis blinked. “I didn’t realise we were friends. I’m happy, though.”

Hasumi snorted. “Well, I’m glad you’re both getting along.”

“Adonis-dono!” Souma took him by the arm and gestured forwards. “Here is Hasumi-dono, vice president of the student council and my able guardian!”

“I am not your guardian. I thought I made it clear I was only helping you today as a member of the student council.”

“Hm,” Adonis murmured. “I think Sakuma-sempai might have mentioned you, but I’m not sure. Regardless, I’m pleased to meet you, sir.”

“...right.” Hasumi sighed. “You’re Sakuma’s transfer student, aren’t you. Kanzaki, you sure know how to make your friends...”

Souma swelled with pride. “That is the first time I have ever been told such a thing! Haha, how wonderful – to be known for making friends!”

Hasumi mumbled something that sounded like “that’s not at all what I meant” but Souma had already moved on.

“And here, Adonis-dono, is Buchou-dono! As you can tell, he is the president of my club, but he is also the guardian ocean spirit who has been worshipped by my family for generations!”

“Whoa,” Adonis said, just as Hasumi cut in loudly “don’t tell him that.”

Buchou merely smiled, though. “Hello! Are you a ‘friend’ of the ‘ocean’ as well?”

“I’m not sure what that means. I’ve never been to the beach, though – the country where I grew up is land-locked. So I guess not.” Adonis seemed disappointed.

Buchou touched his head with the most delicate grace. “Such a poor ‘soul’. I will try to extend my ‘blessings’ so that you may experience the ‘wonder’ of the sea as well!”

“Thanks, that sounds great,” Adonis replied with a smile.

Once Buchou had turned back to his tank, Adonis stared at Souma with wide eyes.

“So he’s truly a spirit?”

“Yes,” Souma said just as Hasumi snapped “No.” They both ignored him.

“That’s incredible.” Adonis murmured. “When I first returned here, I was warned not to expect Japan to be full of people carrying swords and spirits living amongst humans like in stories, but maybe they were just pulling a joke on me that I didn’t get.”

“It seems so!” Souma laughed. “Don’t worry, Adonis-dono – I am also astonishingly bad at recognising jokes, myself!”

Adonis brightened up. “Thanks.”

“Still...” Something had been bothering Souma. “Hasumi-dono, you said that two more people were coming, correct? And if Adonis-dono is the person who heard you talking...”

“How’s it going, everyone?!” Souma jumped, instinctively reaching for his sword as the door swung open once more. “Everyone having a good time at my favourite junior’s birthday party?!”

Souma stared at him, eyes narrowed; his clothes were disheveled and he was looking solely at Hasumi for all that he supposedly spoke to Souma.

After a few moments to confirm his suspicions, Souma turned to Hasumi. “I have never met this man before in my life.”

The blonde man spluttered and advanced towards him; Souma readied a combat position. “H-heyy, what’s with that? It’s not cute to be mean to your nice Kaoru-oniisan, y’know?”

Hasumi smiled at him. “Thank you for your honesty, Kanzaki.”

“I am simply doing my duty,” Souma replied, “though I don’t really understand what’s going on.”

“Come on,” the man insisted, taking another step closer. “Young… junior-kun. You know me, right? From club?” He reached for Souma’s shoulder, and now that he was up close Souma could see how scraggly and damaged his ponytail was and it offended him on a deep level.

Just as he was musing on whether it would be a bad time to recommend him some horse oil, it clicked.

“I _have_ met you before!” he declared.

The man grinned in relief, glancing back to Hasumi over and over again. “Right, right~! I knew you’d remember, Junior-kun!”

Souma leaned in and pointed at him. “You are the man who offended my honour at the underground live!”

For a full second, the man stared at him. (He ought to consider himself lucky, Souma thought, as if he weren’t so obviously unarmed Souma could have cut him in two, having dropped his guard for so long.)

“That was you…?” he squeaked.

Souma’s patience was running thin. He took out his sword.

“Yeah,” the man continued, eyes very wide. “Yeah, that was you.”

“For the sake of the honour of the Kanzaki family,” Souma began to recite, but before he could get so much as halfway through his oath, suddenly his vision was blocked by Buchou.

“Souma, don’t hurt him,” he said, brow furrowed.

“What! Why?!”

“For starters, it’s illegal,” Hasumi mumbled, but he didn’t press the point before aiming his impressive glare at Souma’s captive.

Buchou frowned soulfully and it hurt Souma to his core to have disappointed Buchou so. “This is ‘Kaoru.’ He’s a friend of the ‘ocean,’ too.”

“I-I find it hard to believe that such a man could bear you any proper respect after the way he disrespected the Kanzaki family...”

“Does that really ‘matter?’ Just get along with him.”

Souma fidgeted. “I-I do not believe I can...”

He felt skewered by Buchou’s gaze, pinned in place by his disapproval. But it didn’t stop him overhearing Hasumi lecture this ‘Kaoru’ about attendance at club meetings and ‘honestly I normally wouldn’t care less if someone was skipping this pointless waste of a club, but this is clearly a reflection of your general character and not something the student council will stand for.’

“Souma… are you ‘questioning’ me?”

“Why’s this such a big deal, anyway? I mean clubs are mean to be just for having fun and cooling off, right? Well, the way I do that is by meeting girls, so-”

“No,” Souma said with the noble and stoic expression of a hardened warrior that did not ever so much as slightly pout. “But I am certain I will be unable to get along in a friendly manner with this frivolous man.”

Buchou stared at him for so long Souma began to squirm. And then he pouted too, glancing away.

“Mmm, I don’t get it… you’re my ‘follower,’ right? So if I ‘tell’ you to do something, shouldn’t you just ‘do’ it…?”

“I-I will endeavour to serve you in any way that I can, just as I serve Hasumi-dono!”

“I haven’t agreed to that,” Hasumi cut in. “At any rate, I ought to be lecturing you too, Shinkai. I understand that this man is entirely beyond hope and completely uncontrollable, but I as a member of the archery club have to deal with Tsukinaga, so I don’t see why you should get off so easily...”

“Actually, um,” Adonis murmured. “I know him too, Kanzaki. That’s Hakaze Kaoru – Sakuma-sempai has talked a lot about him as well. I don’t think he’s a bad person, either.”

Hakaze waved a hand. “Whatever, geez, what’s with all the attention on me all of a sudden, anyway…? Aren’t I doing exactly what you’re telling me to do right now, glasses guy? But for what it’s worth, Kanata-kun, I have just as little interest in getting along with this kid as he does. I mean, no matter how beautiful and girly he looks, he’s still a guy, and I only like girls!”

“You’re both friends of the ocean.” Buchou’s expression really could be terrifying sometimes. “You will ‘get along.’”

“Well, whatever,” Hakaze grumbled. “Seriously, I don’t get this kid, though… What’s with all the samurai talk? And the stuff about serving people? Aren’t you a student here, too? Isn’t that weird?”

“Kanzaki _is_ weird,” Hasumi said.

“Souma isn’t weird,” Buchou said.

“I’m not sure,” Adonis said. “Um. Sorry, Kanzaki.”

“I don’t think I’m weird at all,” Souma protested. “I am an entirely normal first-born son of a samurai family. Um… aside from attending an idol school.” He frowns. “Well, I suppose I am weird either way, in that case...”

Hasumi shook his head. “This nonsense has gone on long enough. This is meant to be a birthday party. Are there any presents to be given out? I have none myself – I spent all my time since you mentioned the matter organising the party, so that will have to be my gift to you.”

“And a most splendid gift is is!” Souma agreed instantly.

“I have one~” Buchou said, reaching behind a tank to retrieve a strangely-shaped object wrapped in cloth.

“Thank you very much!” Souma beamed. “Ahh, my first present from a friend at school…! Oooh, I know I ought to wait and enjoy this in my own time, but I am simply too excited! May I open it now, please?!”

Buchou nodded. “Yep! It’s really cute and puka puka, so ‘everyone’ should get to experience it!”

Souma unfurled the fabric as swiftly as he was able. Once revealed, he gasped.

“A stuffed dolphin?” Hasumi glared. “Shinkai, don’t just give presents you’d like to receive yourself.”

“This is absolutely _wonderful!_ ” Souma hugged it close to his chest immediately. “Now I will be able to appreciate the ocean even while I am at home! I can truly feel your love washing off onto me, Buchou-dono…!”

“I thought so~!” Buchou-dono lightly patted his head. “Souma’s a good boy, after all!”

“...well, as long as he appreciates it, I suppose it’s fine,” Hasumi mumbed as Souma trembled with joy.

Adonis reached into his pocket next. “Ah, I got you something, too. But we don’t really know each other very well yet so I’m not sure if you’ll like it. Sorry.”

“Any present from Adonis-dono is sure to please me!” Souma reassured him, wasting not a moment before he pulled away at the paper. “Oooh, it is – some sort of small sword? Though even for a tanto it’s truly miniature…”

“A keychain, yeah.” Adonis nodded at his side. “Since you’re always carrying around a sword, I thought maybe you liked them. It’s not real, though. Just a toy.”

Souma pulled at it and a thin grey blade emerged from the sheath. “Hahah – you can unsheath it! How wonderful! Thank you very much, Adonis-dono! This is delightful!”

“Honestly… if I’d known your taste in presents was so simple-minded I would have grabbed something for you,” Hasumi said.

“I suppose that’s all, now!” Souma said cheerfully.

But Hakaze interrupted. “Hey, wait! Not that it matters anymore, now that you blew my cover and all, but I kinda got you a present, too…? Don’t think too much about it, though – it’d be super gross if you were all like ‘aww, thanks for the kind present!’ about it or something...~”

“I assure you, I will not be.” Still, there was no sense breaking the pattern now so Souma opened it immediately.

“See, see? Since you’re a member of this club, I figured you must like fish or something, right…?”

Hasumi glared at him again. “Even compared the gifts we’ve seen so far today, this is truly unimpressive.”

“I think it’s good,” Buchou says. “Hehe, we both had the ‘same’ kind of idea~”

Souma stared at the small, glittery fish statue. With a solemn expression, he placed it in his bag.

“...my honour as a samurai does not permit me to lie,” he said. “So I will duly acknowledge that this is indeed a very fine gift. However, it does not change my feelings towards you in the slightest.”

“See, right? You don’t need to glare at me like that, glasses guy~ He likes it! What a good kid, huh?”

Buchou looked extremely happy. “I knew you were both ‘friends’ of the ocean~!”

“Hm. You all certainly seem to love fish a lot. I’m a little envious,” Adonis added.

“Hopeless, all of you,” Hasumi muttered. “Well, we just have the cake to go now then, I guess.”

“Keeki?!” Souma pounded a hand to his chest. “I-is it really okay for me to sample such a luxurious and exotic dessert?!”

“...it’s birthday cake,” Hasumi said. He placed a white box on the table. “It cost 500 yen.”

But as he opened it, Souma was enthralled. “Wide sweeps of pearly white, dotted with rubies…!”

“Strawberries.”

Adonis hummed. “Huh, so this is what a Japanese cake looks like. It’s quite pretty. I’m a little afraid to disturb it.”

“It’s a cake, not a wild animal.”

Buchou frowned. “If it’s a Marine Bio Club birthday, shouldn’t we be eating fish…?”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response...”

The taste was delicious – sweet and creamy and complex in a way Souma had never experienced before.

“Y’know, this cake isn’t that bad,” Hakaze said between his own mouthfuls.

Souma glared. “Hasumi-dono bought it. It’s perfect. Also, why are you still here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hakaze waved a fork tellingly. “But seriously, though. If you like this, you’ll love the kinds of cake you can get in cafes in the city. O-obviously this isn’t, like, an invitation or anything…? Haha, wow, that’d be sooo gross going to a cafe with another guy like you… But, I guess I wouldn’t mind telling you some places you could go if you wanna try some?”

“...I might consider that,” Souma said warily.

“Just, y’know.” Hakaze shrugged awkwardly, avoiding Souma’s eye. “As kind of an apology for messing up your birthday party a bit.”

“What?” Souma swallowed a piece and then sat up straight. “I do not consider my party ‘messed up’ at all.”

Many eyes fell on him and he and dropped his gaze, unexpectedly bashful.

“I… I am beyond honoured that I was able to meet so many people who were willing to attend my birthday within such a short amount of time. When I first arrived here, I, um, was a little unsure whether I would be able to get used to this outsider way of life… So it makes me very happy to know that I have found a place for myself here with all of you!”

Buchou giggled. “You’re a good boy, after all~”

Souma shined.

Afterwards, while they were pulling down streamers and folding up the chairs, Hasumi abruptly coughed.

“Did you really mean it, earlier?” He asked, brow furrowed. “That you enjoyed this party, despite everything?”

Souma blinked in surprised. “Yes, of course. Well, I admit that Hakaze-dono did spoil my mood somewhat, but overall it was better than I could have dreamed!”

“...you’re relentlessly optimistic, aren’t you.” Hasumi hummed, expression inscrutable.

When he failed to elaborate, Souma shrugged. “I suppose I am, though I don’t think that is strange of me, either.”

Hasumi fell silent. In the quiet, Souma began to hum to himself as he worked, but before he could even reach the end of the chorus Hasumi spoke again.

“Earlier, you said that you might not have much of a celebration at home this year...” his eyes were narrowed; Souma avoided them. “I wanted to ask – is your family going through kind of trouble right now?”

“U-um, well...” Souma chuckled awkwardly. “I… I suppose that is true in a sense, but… it is not what you may be thinking. We are not wanting for money or food…”

He took down a new line of streamers, folding them neatly, and then dropped the bundle into a bin.

“...my decision to attend Yumenosaki was not popular among the other residents of our compound,” he said. “Thus, my family have become somewhat estranged… though my parents are doing their utmost to rebuild those bonds.”

He had to stop for a moment, eyes prickling.

“S-still, my younger brother nevertheless looks up to me as much as ever, so… I intend to do him proud. I will continue to work hard for his sake.”

He gave himself only a few seconds to collect himself, then grabbed out for another line. There was work to be done.

“...so you’re an older brother,” Hasumi said finally. “That’s unexpected. I have a brother myself, but I’m the younger one there.”

Souma chuckled. “That’s interesting! I’m sure Hasumi-dono would make a very adorable younger brother!”

“You do sound like a good kid,” Hasumi said quietly. “I hope you find a wonderful unit to belong to very soon. I’m sure your seniors will take great care of you.”

Souma’s chest felt very warm. At home, he might barely be able to glean anything other than disapproving frowns from his father, but here, Hasumi-dono’s praise strengthened his resolve right down to his core.

Hasumi might speak in vague terms, but Souma was already one hundred percent certain whose unit he would be joining.

“Oh, I guess I forgot to say it earlier. But happy birthday, Kanzaki.”

Souma bowed. “Thank you very much!”

year 02.

Souma stepped quickly, tense with excitement.

“I hope it didn’t take up too much of your time,” he said breathlessly. “I promise that I am fully prepared to organise the party myself next year...”

“Next year this shouldn’t be a problem.” Hasumi was gritting his teeth, a habit which had grown distressingly common lately. “Besides, this is just how it’s done, here. I refuse to push the work onto you like a certain childish friend of mine who selfishly does whatever he wants all the time...”

Souma didn’t really know how to respond to that.

Hasumi continued. “I really don’t think he even knew it was your birthday this week. I didn’t tell him, obviously, or he’d try to come.”

Souma bowed lightly. “Um… thank you.” Souma had exactly zero desire to interact with the Tyrant and privately he always felt relieved when Hasumi agreed with him him on that. It seemed to be happening more and more often these days.

Hasumi’s pace slowed and his brow finally unfurrowed. (Well, a little bit, anyway.) “Regardless, we shouldn’t waste any more of our attention on him. Today is about you.”

Souma brightened and a moment later they found themselves at the door to class 2-A, obstructed by a jovial Kiryu.

“Hey, kiddo – happy birthday!” Before Souma could object his head was abruptly manhandled in an enthusiastic hair ruffling.

“A-ahh, thank you very much, Kiryu-dono!” Souma managed in between rubs.

Hasumi huffed. “Honestly, do you have to do it so roughly…? It looks more like you’re attacking him.”

Kiryu snorted and his hand went a little tense. “Don’t be such a girl, Danna. This is just a good, friendly greeting between men!”

Finally he released Souma, who staggered in place a moment. “Yes, I agree entirely! Haha, I am always warmed by your enthusiasm, Kiryu-dono!”

“That’s great!” He grinned. “’Sides, I gotta be extra cheery ta make up for missing yer party last year!”

Souma shook his head emphatically. “There is no need for that at all. As it falls so close to the beginning of the school year, it was simply inevitable – we didn’t even know one another yet at that point.”

“Yeah, well.” Kiryu shrugged. “Still feel kinda left out, y’know? Hope Danna took good care of ya back then.”

Hasumi’s brow refurrowed. “Of course I did,” he said, voice sharp even by his standards. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Kiryu didn’t show any signs of responding but Souma cut in regardless. “He really did treat me very well, I can assure you! Despite the late notice, he managed to plan a truly wonderful party with streamers and even cake! And he found three entire other people to invite!”

At Kiryu’s look, Hasumi replied hastily, “I would have done more if I’d known more than two days beforehand, on top of all the student council work I was taking over.”

This had also been happening more often lately. Souma swallowed, resisting the urge to take out his sword and calm his heart. “Um… I-I truly apologise, then and now, Hasumi-dono...”

Kiryu clapped a hand to his shoulder. “Kanzaki, seriously,” he said tiredly, “Fer the last time, yer the last one who needs to be apologising, here.”

“I wasn’t trying to complain about you, I was just…” Hasumi sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get to the party already.”

The classroom was as new to him now as the marine bio clubroom had been back then, but Souma couldn’t deny that it was far brighter and more spacious. He breathed in the air deeply – it made me feel excited again, as he had when he first arrived at Yumenosaki. Seeing the multicoloured banners and table laden with cake, sweets, and tea, he felt all of a sudden just as young and full of wonder as he had for his last birthday.

“Hasumi-dono, Kiryu-dono, you have truly outdone yourselves this year!”

“By now you should be aware that these are all extremely standard birthday party conventions. Well, aside from the tea.”

That was true – the birthday parties he’d attended last year had been truly wonderful. With Adonis, Hasumi, and Buchou’s birthdays all bunched so closely together at the very tail end of Summer, for a few precious weeks he had forgotten all of his worries and felt truly happy.

Kiryu’s birthday in January had been nice as well. Even if it had felt rather lonely.

“I-It matters not to me how common such decorations are!” Souma declared loudly. “What matters is the strength of character and affection behind it, and that is what I feel from both of you today!”

Kiryu chuckled, scratching at his cheek. “Aw, damn. Yer just too sweet of a kid, huh?” 

“Th-there is truly no reason to pat my head a second time, though I always appreciate such displays of friendship from you, Kiryu-dono…!”

Hasumi was smiling as well. “Yeah. I’m glad you’re happy, Kanzaki.”

“So how many’re comin’ today, huh? Fifty?”

Souma gulped. “I should think not… I would be shocked if I had even such a large number of fans, let alone friends!”

“Nonsense – Akatsuki is doing well. You have a very respectable fan following. And while there are not, in fact, fifty people coming today, there are quite a few. Including many from this class – thus my decision to hold the party here.”

“F-from this class?” Souma straightened immediately. “Truly?!” 

Hasumi nodded. “Indeed. Although, once again, I must say that the timing is far from perfect...”

Souma frowned, but before he could process that the door opened.

“Hello, Kanzaki. Happy birthday.”

Souma smiled instinctively even as his stomach did a strange somersault. “A-ahh, Adonis-dono! It is a pleasure to see you as always…!”

Adonis smiled, innocently friendly as Souma could have hoped. He felt guilty.

“I’ve brought a present,” he continued, “but I guess we should probably wait until more people show up.”

“Wonderful idea,” Souma said, and then stuttered. “Well, um. Perhaps that is overstating things. But it is truly a good idea.”

“I’ll leave it here then.”

He sensed Hasumi and Kiryu staring at him but he ignored them. He was being unreasonable.

“So, how’s Akatsuki been? I haven’t seen you much in a few days, but I guess we’re all busy right now, huh.”

“U-umm, well.” Souma swallowed awkwardly. “Hasumi-dono is working very hard preparing for the DD announced the other day…”

“Oh.” Adonis’s eyes widened. “Are you not performing?”

Souma was being _extremely_ unreasonable. “...no,” he said. “It is the student council’s responsibility to manage these kinds of events, but fine is putting in all of their efforts to claim the title, so almost all of the work is falling to Hasumi-dono. As such, in order to aid him...”

Kiryu finished for him. “Us in Akatsuki will be goin’ all in with Danna. That’s what we’re about.”

“I see.” Adonis’s eyes were shining. “Your strength of friendship is inspiring. I truly admire that about you, Kanzaki.”

Souma made himself smile. “...thank you. However, I myself observe that your loyalty to Sakuma-dono is equally sincere.”

Adonis seemed very happy. “Thank you.”

“We’re here, we’re here! Where’s Zaki-san, I gotta give him the biiiiggest happy birthday greeting he’s ever seen!”

Souma jumped, taking out his sword instinctively, but it was nothing but Akehoshi bounding up to him as much like an excitable puppy as ever.

“Ah, the sword the sword! It’s so shiny and pretty – hey hey Zaki-san, can I have it? I bet I could take it super quick-”

“Akehoshi,” came a stern voice, and Akehoshi was pulled back just as Souma readied himself to keep hold of his sword by any means necessary. “For God’s sake, can’t you greet someone normally for once?”

“Ehh, but that’s so boring! Isn’t a sword stealing greeting way more exciting?”

Souma gritted his teeth. “If you place a single hand on this sword I swear by the honour of the Kanzakis I will slice you in two many pieces for you to be identified.”

He heard a very loud squeal. “A-Akehoshi-kun, please! I don’t want you to die?!”

“Ahh, fine, fine! I was just trying to lighten the mood, you know? Isn’t this a birthday party?”

“...that is fine.” Souma still felt extremely tense. “But please do not attempt to touch my sword. It is extremely important to me.”

“Th-that’s fine, we definitely won’t go anywhere near you or your sword or anything!!” Yuuki called out in a rush from the back. “We seriously don’t want to disturb you, okay? In fact, maybe we should just leave now-”

“You already promised to come,” Hasumi said sternly. “You are Kanzaki’s classmates. It is entirely normal for you to be here.”

Hidaka was staring at Hasumi very intently; Souma couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna leave?” Akehoshi returned to his normal absurd energy immediately. “Parties are super fun! This is the first one I’ve gotten to go to this year, so I wanna enjoy it as much as I can!”

Yuuki seemed much less sure of himself. “Erm, I-I suppose I’ll stay as well then...”

Souma frowned. “Please do not feel a need to force yourself.”

But that only seemed to make Yuuki jump again. “A-ah, please don’t glare at me like that…! It’s fine, I’m happy to stay, really! Um, happy birthday, Kanzaki-kun!”

“Yes,” Hidaka agreed, finally turning away from Hasumi. “Happy birthday.”

“Y-yeah,” came an unexpectedly feminine voice. “Happy birthday.”

Finally, Souma noticed the final member of their group, almost hidden behind Yuuki and Hidaka.

“Transfer student-dono...” Souma started, a little flustered. “Ah, apologies for my behaviour earlier – that was no way to act in front of a lady...”

He couldn’t tell if she was reassured. If he was honest, she seemed deeply tired more than anything.

“...it’s fine,” she said quietly. “Um…I guess I’ve sort of come to expect that kind of thing from this school by now...”

“I… see.”

“Oooh, these chips are so good!”

“Akehoshi, don’t eat with your mouth full.”

Adonis chuckled quietly behind him. “Trickstar are full of energy as ever, huh.”

Maybe Souma felt a bit tired, too. “Apparently...”

As though prompted, another enthusiastic voice rang through the room. “Good afternoon~! By any chance would there happen to be a Souma-kyuun here?”

Souma glared immediately. “Do you have any business here, disgrace of the Marine Bio Club?”

Hakaze, as always, ignored him. “Ahh, do you always have to be so cold to me, Souma-kyun~? And here I am trying to be a good friendly sempai like you always tell me to be, dutifully coming to my junior’s birthday party…?”

As reluctant as Souma was to admit, he had a point. “...that is true.”

“Well, not that it matters, I guess. Today’s all about celebrating you, y’know? So if that’s what you wanna do, threaten me all you like.”

“I...” Souma stumbled, off kilter. “I-it’s not as though I take pleasure in doing so… Honestly, I would not antagonise you at all if you would simply stop teasing me so...”

“Really?” Hakaze blinked. “What, you’d actually be okay with getting along with me?”

Souma hesitated. It seemed a foolish question, given that Hakaze made it very clear at every available opportunity that he had no interest in friendships with other men, but something deep inside Souma lurched.

“...you are my senior, I suppose,” he murmured. “I...could stand to speak to you a little more respectfully, given your friendship with Buchou-dono if nothing else-”

He was interrupted by a very loud, dramatic gasp.

“Anzu-chan…!”

Before Souma could blink, Hakaze left his eyesight immediately and darted towards the transfer student, taking her hands as she stared at him like a captured rabbit.

“Ahhhh I truly had no idea you were going to be here today, honestly! Have you and Souma-kun become friends or something…? Geez, you’re such a sweet girl, you know you don’t need to play nice with a difficult guy like him just ‘cause you’re in the same class, right~? Someone like me would be muuuuch more sensitive to a cutie like y-”

“ _Take your hands off the transfer student this instant!_ ”

“OW, FUCK-”

The sword sliced through the air between them, only narrowly missing Hakaze’s hands as he pulled them away.

“What the FUCK,” yelled the transfer student.

“Kanzaki, drop it.”

“Souma-kun, you almost got me?!” Hakaze stared at him with wounded eyes but Souma refused to be swayed.

“I cannot believe that for a moment you tricked me into believing that you were capable of being a man of good repute!” Souma rattled off, readying his sword again. “I had come to think that perhaps your loud protestations to philandering were nothing but a front but I see now that you are every bit the loathsome man you assert yourself repeatedly t-”

Without warning, he was yanked by the collar backwards so abruptly he almost fell over.

“Kanzaki, lay the hell off,” Kiryu snapped as he spluttered.

“What the fuck...” the transfer student whispered.

“Don’t be so rough with him,” he heard Hasumi admonish harshly. “He would have stopped if I’d told him to.”

Coughing, Souma regained his breath. He immediately glanced around for Hakaze, but he’d escaped over to the other side of the room. However, his fury was quelled to see Adonis speaking to him with a telling frown. “Please do not bother the Transfer Student. Though you are my unit mate, I am compelled to protect the weak, and I will not hesitate to stand between you if necessary.”

The transfer student had hidden behind Hidaka again. Souma’s stomach dropped, suddenly worried he might have scared her.

“You did tell him to stop, and he didn’t listen!” Kiryu argued back.

“We have an understanding between us.” It truly made Souma flinch to see Hasumi so angry. “Perhaps if you spent any actual time with him you would be part of that, too.”

Kiryu hissed. “Are you really tryna do this here? In front of alla these people?!”

Souma winced, abandoning Hakaze entirely. “H-Hasumi-dono, I am truly unhurt...”

“Hey, shouldn’t somebody be a bit more concerned about me? The guy who almost got sliced up?!”

“Kanzaki would never have truly hurt you. I do not believe he is capable of that.”

For a moment, Kiryu and Hasumi glared at each other. But when they turned to him, all signs of their argument disappeared.

“It is acceptable for you to take your sword with you, Kanzaki – especially today. But I cannot allow you to draw it against others, even someone like Hakaze.”

“Yeah,” Kiryu agreed with inappropriate cheeriness. “Danna’s right as always, y’know?”

He wondered sometimes if they thought he couldn’t hear them.

The tension in his muscles he had been feeling for days now already was steadily building. For a moment, regardless of how happy he felt to see so many people at his party, all he wanted to do was cool off with some calming tea and sword swings for a while.

“Am I late…? It’s very ‘noisy’ in here~”

“B-Buchou-dono…!!” Souma’s chest pounded like a taiko drum and in an instant he was at the door, grinning ear to ear. “You truly came! I cannot tell you how excited I am to see you today!”

Buchou smiled gently. “Why’s that? You’re my club ‘junior,’ after all – it’s only ‘natural’ that I be here…!”

Souma swallowed thickly. To even be described as such truly still felt like a relief beyond words.

“Hey, Kanata-kun!” Hakaze said with a wave. “Been a while since I’ve seen you out of the club room, huh?”

Souma snorted, but even this man couldn’t ruin his newfound good mood. “You say that as though you ever do come to club.”

“Hey hey, I came last week, didn’t I? I mean, obviously you’re there all the time, but it’s pointless to compare me to a super diligent kid like you, right?”

“That’s true,” Buchou agreed. “Souma cares very deeply for the ocean as well, after all.”

Souma’s eyes pricked. “I… th-thank you, Buchou-dono. I feel truly honoured to consider myself a member of the Marine Bio Club!”

“So you all keep saying,” Hasumi said, “but it’s been a year and I’ve still yet to hear a single activity this club supposedly engages in.”

By Hasumi’s standards this could hardly even be described as rude, but Souma suddenly became very, very nervous.

Buchou smiled. He smiled at Hasumi. Then he smiled at Souma.

This serene expression, Souma was sure, was more terrifying than a thousand of Hasumi’s glares.

“Souma,” Buchou finally said, and Souma almost collapsed from relief just to hear the sound, “I have a present for you.”

“Thank you very much!” Souma cried out, hands shaking as he took the package, while Akehoshi called out “Yay, presents! Open mine next, Zaki-san!”

He tried not to listen as Kiryu whispered “Can’t ya play nice for five goddamn minutes?! I swear yer thicker than _me_ sometimes!” or as Hasumi responded defensively “I-I was hardly being antagonistic…!”

But as last year, Buchou’s present was wonderful – another plushy that would allow him to enjoy the ocean even at home. The fact that he chose a turtle made Souma jump, terrified for a second that he had discovered Souma’s special fondness for a certain creature he had lately been calling ‘Kamegorou,’ but Buchou merely spoke of Souma’s interest in green turtles when he had first joined the club, and knowing that Buchou still remembered their first meeting warmed his heart all over again.

In fact, all of the presents he looked at were exceedingly enjoyable. However, as he unwrapped Hakaze’s gift (once again, a disconcertingly pleasant one), he couldn’t help but overhear a certain conversation.

“Yuuki.”

“Eh?! A-ahh, Otogari-kun! You scared me...”

“Sorry. Hm, is that actually the reason you’ve been quivering like a small animal this entire time? I apologise if my threatening figure has been disturbing you.”

“What? No no, not at all! I mean, you do look a little scary, but you seem like a good person so far to me…!”

“Thank you – that makes me very happy to hear. But then, does that mean you’ve been scared of Kanzaki? While he can sometimes come across a little unusual, at heart he is an exceptionally kind and caring individual. You do not need to be afraid of him.”

“Ahh, well…” There was a pause. “Umm, I can’t really say that I’m not scared of him a bit, especially given everything with the sword… But honestly, it’s more that I think he probably hates us right now and we shouldn’t really have come to his birthday party?”

Souma’s hands stuttered and the paper tore. “Ahh, oh no… I’m rather clumsy today,” he said with a forced laugh.

“Why would Kanzaki hate you?”

“Well, he just seemed really upset about all of that Battle of the Bands stuff, you know? I mean, we kinda tricked them, so I can’t blame him or anything…”

Without thinking, Souma glanced back.

Adonis’s eyes were wide. Yuuki squeaked again.

The moment he turned back, Yuuki continued in a whisper, “D-did you see him glaring just then?! Ahh, he’s super mad at us for sure…”

He didn’t hate them. And while he had been mad for a few days afterwards, he wasn’t anymore.

He would rather Trickstar and Undead had not resorted to such dishonorable tactics, but he could not disapprove of their determination to protect those they cared about. Truthfully, Souma told himself, he would probably think less of Adonis if he disobeyed a plan of his master’s simply for his friend’s sake.

It just made him a bit… sad. He’d been so happy to meet such friendly classmates. But in the end, he was a member of Akatsuki. To them, he would always be an enemy.

And then, as though summoned via thought alone, Souma spied a single characteristic lock of red and white hair.

“Why are there so many people in class Today? Was there a class meeting I missed or Something…?”

Any calm in Souma’s mind or body vanished. He stared at Sakasaki, who to his credit seemed even more startled than he was.

“Hey, Natsumeee!” Akehoshi called out immediately. “No meeting, just Zaki-san’s birthday party!”

Sakasaki blinked, before a strange smile crossed his features.

“Ah, a party for Souma-kun, Huh? Perhaps I ought to conduct a few more of my observations here, Then…? You can’t accuse me of trespassing into my own classroom, after All...”

Souma stood, wounded and guilty and angry and so many confusing emotions all bundled together.  
“Nacchan…!” Before he could say a word, Buchou rushed over to Sakasaki, eyes sparkling with joy. “Yay, I didn’t think I’d get to see you today! I’m so happy~”

“Kanata-niichan!” Instantly, Sakasaki changed demeanour as well, gazing up at Buchou with an earnest expression that shifted immediately into concern. “Are you okay being here with all these Akatsuki Guys? Please don’t push yourself if you’re feeling tired or stressed Out!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine – especially now that you’re here, Nacchan!” 

Souma sat down.

“Aww, I wanted to talk to Natsume as well...” Akehoshi complained.

“Kanzaki…?” Hidaka asked quietly.

He just… felt so, so tense, but Hasumi had already scolded him for swinging his sword and he couldn’t leave the party or even try to meditate so there was nothing he could do to calm himself down.

He wanted to go home. Even if things would only be sad there, too.

“Heeeey, Zaki-san?” It was something of Akehoshi’s specialty, the way he could make his voice pierce straight through and be heard by all regardless of any surrounding noise. “Are you okay? This party’s been super fun, but I sorta feel like everyone’s been kinda tense…?”

Souma’s eyes fluttered. He stared, disbelieving, at Akehoshi’s innocently sincere face.

But it was out there. As one, he felt the eyes of everyone in the room turn to him.

“I’ve been wondering that as well.” Adonis, too, leaned forward, brow knitted in genuine concern. “You’ve been quiet lately, Kanzaki… is everything all right?”

Hasumi and Kiryu were watching. Buchou and Sakasaki had ceased their conversation, trailed off at Akehoshi’s announcement. Even Hakaze had taken his eyes away from the transfer student to blink owlishly towards Souma.

Souma took in a deep, deep, deep breath, pushing down the lump in his throat with as much force as he was capable of, clearing his throat as he would in preparation for a song that was just barely out of his range and badly unrehearsed.

Mental fortitude. Souma could do this.

“Of… of course I’m happy,” he breathed, all in a rush, and he could feel the wave of relief emanating from all around him. That catharsis fed him and he absorbed it, letting out a laugh as the hysteria escaped him. “Once more, it is my birthday… And I am surrounded by so, so many people who I am able to call my friends...”

His eyes were watering and his sniffed. His chest hurt, but he truly felt every ounce of that gratitude to the very depths of his soul. When a hand clapped down on his shoulder, he felt so impossibly happy to be here with everyone.

“That’s good, then! I was really happy to come here too, Zaki-san!” Akehoshi cried. Hidaka smiled as well, even if his grip on Akehoshi’s shoulder seemed unnecessarily tight. Even Yuuki gave him a friendly wave.

All the while, he felt Hasumi behind him. There was nothing in the world Souma could rely on more.

As the party wound down and the guests filed out, Hakaze again approached him with a guilty expression.

“Ahah...um, sorry for kinda causing trouble at your party again, Souma-kun...”

Souma’s head hurt. For a moment, it was nice to just glare at him and not worry how anyone felt about it.

“I truly had no idea Anzu-chan… I mean, the transfer student – that she would be here,” Hakaze continued. “I really did come just because I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. So: happy birthday.”

Souma continued to frown. Reluctantly, he nodded.

“Fine,” he said.

“...ahah, okay then!” Hakaze clapped his hands together. “Um, kinda less enthusiastic than I was hoping for. But honestly, I’m genuinely kinda looking forward to everything that’s gonna happen with the club this year, you know?”

 _That_ Souma could understand. “Mm. I’m sure Buchou-dono will teach us a great deal many important things.”

“Yeah, that’s a given for sure. Kanata-kun’s great for that. Aaand here he is! I guess I’ll hand you over to him now then, Souma-kun…!”

Souma glanced up, heart pounding again.

“I guess it’s time for us to leave, huh…?” Buchou reached a hand out, resting it gently on Souma’s head. For a moment all of Souma’s barriers fell away and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his chest and never come back out. “I’m a little sad, but you seem a bit tired~ Don’t push yourself too much, okay…?”

“...thank you,” Souma said.

Buchou stroked at his head softly. “You’re a good boy, Souma. That’s why so many people have gathered today to celebrate with you.” He returned his hand and held it to his chest. “I am also here to celebrate you. Happy birthday, Souma.”

Souma engraved those words into his heart for a long, long time.

“Um, I wanted to talk to you as well Kanzaki, before you left...” Adonis was frowning when he approached. “I know you said you were okay earlier, but I still wanted to apologise.”

Souma straightened, gasping a little. “I-it’s all right, Adonis-dono, I really don’t-”

“I understand it wasn’t my fault that it happened.” Adonis bit his lip. “Honestly, I can’t keep up with all of this student council stuff… I’ve tried to stay out of it as much as I can. But I can’t pretend I’m not part of it at all. And I should’ve realised you’d feel sad to know that your friend lied to you.”

Souma ducked his head. “I...I truly do understand you had no choice. I do not doubt your friendship at all...” He fidgeted with his fingers. “...which is why I felt, um, quite guilty for… being somewhat hurt nonetheless. I apologise.”

“I don’t think you really need to, but… well, I want to apologise, too. For not realising you must be feeling that way sooner.”

Souma felt himself chuckle just a little. “Mm. Th-then, perhaps do our apologies cancel out…?”

“I’d like to think that.” Adonis smiled, and finally, Souma felt one of his worries genuinely disappear.

“So are we still to be viewing the sakura together…? Though I must say that they are taking quite some time to bloom this year.”

“I’d love to,” Adonis said sincerely.

As the sky brightened in kaleidoscopic shades and the wind grew cool, the crepe-plastered room soon became the territory of Akatsuki alone.

“Please, allow me to-”

“Kanzaki, sit.” Hasumi said firmly; instinctively, Souma sat immediately back into his chair. “It’s still your birthday.”

“Exactly – ya gotta let us do at least this much for ya, y’know?”

Souma chuckled self-consciously. “Ah, I see. Then, if you insist...”

For a few moments, no sound filled the room but the crinkling of paper and the scuffing of slippers on wood.

“Quite lively today, huh,” Kiryu mumured. “Nice t’see. A party oughta be a bit out there.”

Again, Souma made himself chuckle. “Mm… although, I must admit, I find it somewhat disconcerting to be the focus of so many people’s attention at once. I enjoyed the party greatly, be assured! But… I think it shall be something of a relief to return to supporting Akatsuki from behind.”

He smiled encouragingly at his seniors. Kiryu rolled his eyes and Hasumi shrugged but both of them were smiling.

“Geez. It’s fine if ya stand up a little bit, y’know…?”

“Kanzaki’s a good kid.” Hasumi’s gaze was so, so warm Souma wanted to cry again. “We really don’t deserve him.”

Souma swallowed the lump in his throat. “Please… please don’t speak like that, Hasumi-dono. You both deserve so very much.”

Kiryu scratched at the back of his neck. Almost too quietly for Souma’s ears he murmured, “I never know how to respond when ya say stuff like that...”

“...thank you,” Hasumi said. “I can’t tell you how much it means to both of us to have your support.”

Souma’s chest burned. This was where he belonged. This was why he was still alive.

And then Hasumi paused, adjusting his glasses. “Which is why we ought to take better responsibility of you as well. Don’t think I didn’t notice – Akehoshi and Otogari were right. You have been quiet, today.”

Souma jumped, immediately tense. He and Kiryu exchanged a glance and for a moment Souma dearly wished they would go back to talking about him as though he couldn’t hear.

“This time last year...” Hasumi said slowly, “you were feeling lonely because you couldn’t share your birthday with your family. Correct?”

Souma squirmed. “Um...y-yes, I believe I did say that...”

Kiryu sighed. “Damn, that makes sense… and things still haven’t been cleared up with them, huh? They don’t approve of alla this idol stuff, right?”

“...correct.” Souma stared down at the table before him.

Hasumi hummed mysteriously. Souma bit his lip, but just as he was readying a reassuring comment that he was happy enough with just his seniors to take care of him, Hasumi spoke.

“Well, we probably should’ve done this a long time ago. But I guess it’s finally time for us to pay them a visit and speak to your parents personally.”

“Pay...” Souma’s eyes went to Hasumi instantly. “You want to meet my parents?!”

Kiryu also seemed surprised. “Like, talk to ‘em about Yumenosaki? Convince ‘em it’s all good?”

“Yes.” Hasumi nodded. “This is something that’s clearly upsetting Kanzaki, and as we are his guardians here we are best equipped to explain the situation.”

“I get that, but...” Kiryu rubbed a hand over his face, frowning deeply. “Er… is this really the best time? Also, no offence, but shouldn’t it be just you, Danna? There ain’t any parent out there who’d be comforted to know someone like me’s hangin’ out with their kid...”

Souma shook his head vehemently. “Once again, I cannot understand your self-deprecation, Kiryu-dono. You are as upstanding a senior as I could hope for and I’m certain my parents will recognise your good character as quickly as I did.”

Kiryu snorted. “Not everyone sees things as you do, Kanzaki… but I guess if there’s anyone in the world that might, it’d be a relative of yours. Well, whatever. I guess if we’re goin’ then I’m comin’, but...”

“Let me come too.”

All three boys blinked and, in unison, turned to the classroom entrance.

There, standing in the doorway, looking just a little bit nervous, was the transfer student.

“Come… to my house?” Souma repeated, incredulously.

The girl jumped a little but, after a moment’s thought, nodded.

“I...I would like to speak to your parents, too,” she said quietly. “If that’s possible.”

Souma’s heart leapt; as always, he responded eagerly and instantly at the promise of _new friend_ , but even by his standards this seemed a very forward request.

Kiryu crossed his arms. “Look, missy, ya really gotta be a bit more careful about headin’ to a guy’s house. Since it’s Kanzaki it’d be fine, but most wouldn’t be so gentlemanly, ya hear?”

The girl nodded meekly but didn’t budge.

“Um, understood. But, just as all of you are idols, I am supposed to be a producer. So, if there’s anything standing in the way of one of you acting as an idol, I want to do something about it.” She swallowed, trailing off. “Or, that’s… how I’ve been thinking about it, anyway...”

Hasumi pushed up his glasses. “But right now, you aren’t just any producer. You are Trickstar’s producer. You’re aiding the enemy.”

“Or-” Souma’s stomach dropped. “D-do you not see us as a threat anymore, since you beat us already?! Even though it was a trick?!”

His indignation rose but the transfer student shook her head violently.

“...or is this yer way of paying me back?” Kiryu asked thoughtfully. “Fer the handkerchief.”

The transfer student pursed her lips.

“It’s not… really that, either,” she murmured. “Um, I guess if I can’t do it as a producer, then I also just kind of wanted… to get to know you. As a classmate.”

Souma’s chest hammered. _Friend._

Hasumi sighed loudly. “Hopeless - what a wishy-washy response. But, fine. If Kanzaki accepts, I won’t stop you.”

Kiryu snorted. “Yeah, looks like that’s happenin’ all right. I can practically see Kanzaki’s tail waggin’ as we speak.”

“I don’t know what you mean at all,” Souma said with a grand smile. “But, thank you very sincerely, Transfer Student-dono! I would be most happy to welcome you to my family’s house! Though, please do be aware that we do things rather strangely – our entire compound operates as though it were still the Edo period! If you are visiting briefly it should not be too great an inconvenience but it may be rather shocking when you first pass through our walls!”

The transfer student was also smiling but Souma thought she seemed a little tired again. “Ah. Of course you do...” she mumbled.

The twist in Souma’s stomach finally began to untangle. This year’s birthday party may have been lively indeed, but in the end, the words he had spoken earlier echoed inside him over and over.

The world had revealed itself as a much more complicated and difficult place than he had ever expected when he had first set foot outside of his compound. At this very moment, Souma was still unsure who would emerge victorious at the conclusion of the Tyrant’s challenge – indeed, he could not even say for sure that the winning party would matter at all.

But he was not alone. His friends were every bit as confused and hurt and uncertain as he was. And as long as they could come together as they did today, Souma would try his hardest to relieve just a little of their worries.

As long as they could smile together, even just a little, Souma was sure that everything would turn out okay.

year 03.

Souma paced.

“It’s all finished?”

Hasumi nodded. “There is nothing left for you to do but arrive.”

Souma pursed his lips, uncomfortably antsy. “I – I see… it truly does come so early in the year, after all… I hadn’t even thought about it until yesterday.”

Kiryu shook his head. “Kanzaki, we’ve been talkin’ about this since _my_ birthday.” He smiled, wide and warm. “Ya don’t need to worry about anything. This is our present to you.”

“Still,” Souma insisted, “I feel somewhat apologetic – you have both been dealing with so much as of late, far more than myself… To organise this party barely a month after your graduation, which sent you into the world as fully-fledged adults, on top of all this business with Ensemble Square…!”

“Hey, hey.” Kiryu frowned, crossing his arms in concern. “Is this yer way of sayin’ yer too busy to come, or something? If yer not feelin’ well that’s fine...”

Souma gasped. “Nay, absolutely not! I-I would not dream of rendering your work moot! And I am truly excited to see everyone again today…!”

He fidgeted. Truly, he did not fully understand himself his own nervousness. He felt a pang of guilt, hoping no-one would be disappointed to see him in such strange spirits...

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Hasumi, as always, seemed to see down to his core with nought but a glance. “You’ve been through lot of changes over the last few weeks, so it’s perfectly understandable if you’re tired. Just know that we’re not asking anything from you today. If you’d rather relax and sit back and have a quiet get-together, that’s fine, too. Don’t feel the need to entertain us.”

The words were comforting and Souma felt himself relax, even as another part rebelled. 

“Yeah – this day is for you, okay? Ya never let us focus on you, so at least leave us one day out of the year, ya hear?!”

Souma chuckled wryly. “W-was that intended as sarcasm…? But, umu. I – I will try to relax!”

He felt Hasumi’s eyes on him as they left. His skin prickled, worried that he was still doing the wrong thing somehow.

It took some time to arrive at the meeting place – it seemed his seniors truly had been planning this for some time, as it was to take place at Yumenosaki rather than Ensemble Square. The familiarity promised to be comforting, but unfortunately it meant that it was necessary to take a train to reach the party site, and even after two full years and counting of life in the outside world Souma had never quite gotten used to the loud clanging and cramped spaces of train carriages.

When they arrived, Souma was tense all over, even after his seniors stopped to let him swing his sword a few times to calm down.

“If only I could have summoned a few horses...” he mumbled, sheathing his sword with shaking hands. “Hasumi-dono, Kiryu-dono, how fare your experience in riding?”

“Er...” Kiryu mumbled, “I don’t think it really ‘fares’ at all...”

“Kanzaki, let’s move on,” Hasumi said and Souma nodded immediately.

Souma couldn’t help watching them as they walked through the school. It was still impossible to believe that Kiryu and Hasumi no longer belonged among these buildings. He wondered if they felt melancholy, yet, to see their old home once more?

They didn’t turn away towards the clubroom nor head upstairs for his classroom. Instead, he followed as Hasumi lead them directly through the middle of the grounds. As they walked, Souma began to hear the clamour of voices and his chest tightened.

“Seems a bunch of ‘em are here already,” Kiryu commented with a grin. “Everyone’s excited to see ya.”

Souma’s grip tightened on his sword again. “I-I am honoured...” he murmured.

“And here we are.” As they reached the other side of the courtyard and headed through the archway, Hasumi looked back and gestured with just the tiny hint of a flourish. “Happy birthday, Kanzaki.”

Souma’s jaw dropped.

Banners were strung up around the eaves at every angle. Tables surrounded the square, overflowing with Western and Japanese sweets alike and capped off with a giant pristine cake directly before him. Balloons clung to every solid object, gathering in packs above the fountain and framing every entrance. And most of all, it was filled with people, all talking and laughing joyfully together.

It looked fun. They sounded, Souma thought, like they were happy to be here.

“Ah, Sou-chan’s here!” Narukami noticed him first, placing down a try of cupcakes to wave him over. “Hey there, birthday boy!”

Beside her, Adonis brightened immediately on seeing him. “Kanzaki! Happy birthday!”

He felt a nudge at his shoulder.

“Go have fun,” Hasumi said.

Souma blinked, throat tight for a moment. But he nodded.

“My my, are you feeling a bit shy?” As he approached, Narukami giggled. “That’s so cute, you’re such a good boy, huh? Not to worry, not to worry – this is our chance to spoil you today, okay?”

“Ah… thank you very much,” Souma said with an awkward bow.

“That’s true,” Adonis agreed, moving to the seat next to him; Souma obediently sat in his place. “Please, allow us to take care of everything today. You’re always working hard for us, so now it’s our chance to return the favour.”

Souma chuckled nervously. “U-um, thank you… Though I really don’t feel like I’ve done as much as you’re implying...”

“That’s not true,” Adonis disagreed immediately. “You’re always going out of your way to help people. You make bentos for me every morning and if someone’s having trouble in class you drop everything to help them.”

“And you helped me out at the cafe, too!” Narukami took a paper plate and plucked a cupcake to sit squarely in the middle. “Which we seeeriously have to go to again some time! Hana-chan’s missing you already, you know?”

Souma jumped. “A-ah, is that true?! Umu, it truly has been over a month since we last went, hasn’t it…?”

“That’s right! Now eat up – I made these treats especially for you, y’know? I know I can’t match you in wagashi but a girl like me’s gotta take pride in her baking!”

“...thank you very much.” Obediently, he took a bite – it was sweet and creamy as expected, but there was a uniquely savoury taste to it as well that reminded him of red bean curd. “Mmf,” he murmured as he swallowed. “Ah… Narukami-dono, this is delicious!”

Narukami beamed, turning her head away coyly. “Thanks~! Aww, it’s always nice to get a compliment from Sou-chan – you’re just so sincere!”

“Of course I am – your baking truly is exemplary! I must admit, I am somewhat envious… but as you said, it is an especially feminine hobby, so it suits a fine lady such as you far better than it does myself.”

“A-ahh, my my...” Narukami blushed. “Honestly, it’s seriously not fair when you get all gentlemanly like that, you know…? I gotta tease you now, just to calm down my heart…!”

While Narukami tried to pat his head and Souma spluttered, Adonis smiled. “Ah, I’m still so happy that you two get along so well,” he said.

“E-err, I’m happy as well, though I’d still rather not be treated like a child by someone the same age as me...”

“Sorry, sorry~!” Narukami clapped her hands together apologetically. “But you know you’re going to have to put up with me hanging around you for at least a little while, right~?”

Right. _That._

“Ahh… sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Narukami glanced between Souma and Adonis, both quiet.

Souma shook his head. “No… ‘tis truly fine. I accept that Adonis-dono has his own family responsibilities which he must see to...”

“I’ll miss you,” Adonis said. “A lot.”

Souma’s heart pounded.

“I know, right?” Narukami agreed with a sigh. “It’s breaking my heart just thinking about Ado-chan leaving. That’s why you’ll have to keep me company, right, Sou-chan? I know I’ll have Ritchan too, but that’s just not the same! I need a good, honest, hard-working boy to cheer me on!”

Despite his uneasiness, Souma chuckled. “Y-yes… I would be happy to keep you company. I...myself will miss you dearly as well, Adonis-dono.”

He still felt a little guilty being so selfish of his friend’s time like that. But he thought Adonis seemed a little happier to hear that.

Narukami giggled. “But just so you know, no matter how lonely we get I’m still not gonna let you win against me in PE, okay!”

Souma snorted. “Absolutely not – I would not dream of it! The day I finally overcome a member of the track team in running I will do so on my own merits alone!”

“Neeeever gonna happen~”

“What’s going on over here, huh? Hey, Souma-san, this is meant to be a party, not a funeral, and Spring is entirely the wrong season for solemnity! It’s a time to drink and make merry and enjoy the springtime of life!!”

Souma jumped. “Ah, Mikejima-dono! You startled me for a moment...!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Mikejima grinned, leaning over Souma’s chair. “But I just can’t stand seeing Souma-san look so depressed on such an important celebration day! It’s a festival for Souma-san! Let me pick you up like a mikoshi right here – wasshoi!”

“Please do not pick him up,” Adonis said.

“Ahaha, it was just a joke – no need to look so terrified!”

“U-umu, it was…? I entirely believed it, though...” Souma placed a hand to his chest, but he couldn’t help laughing a little as well.

“Hmmmm, maybe it was, maybe it’s wasn’t? Either way, the important part is to wish you a happy birthday, so Happy Birthday Souma-san!”

Souma smiled – Mikejima’s enthusiasm was truly infectious. “Thank you very much!”

Mikejima straightened up. “Also, I have news! I found a new student who’s interested in our humble little tea circle!”

Souma’s eyes widened immediately. “I-is that truly so?!”

“Yes indeed! A little Kohaku-san, a first year from Reimei! Seems he’s a relation of Tsukasa-san? He’s quite a serious little junior so I’m sure you’ll both get along well!”

Souma smiled sincerely. “Ah, that is truly wonderful news! Why, I truly never believed I would find so many other students willing to practise tea ceremony with myself...”

Adonis nodded. “It’s very relaxing. Especially when you’re hosting, Kanzaki.”

Narukami giggled. “You say that, but I find it kiiiinda hard to believe it could be so quiet with our Captain here...”

“Hey, hey, what’s this Track Club meeting I wasn’t invited to, yaknow?!”

Once more a figure rushed the table, almost bumping into Souma in his haste.

“Tenma, good morning!” Souma greeted him. “I didn’t expect you to be here, as well!”

“Ah, Sou-chan-sempai! Of course I’m here – it’s your birthday, yaknow! I couldn’t just let ya go without saying happy birthday, could I?! ‘Specially since you guys’re helping us out in the agency now! We’re practically family!”

“F-family...” Souma repeated, eyes wide.

“Yup yup – and I know Hajime-chan and Tomo-chan feel the same! Eheh, I’m gaining soooo many new older brothers and sisters now!”

Mikejima ruffles his hair. “And a Mama too, right? Don’t forget about mama as well!”

“Ehhh, don’t mess with my hair…?! Geez, what an overbearing guy…!”

Souma chuckled. “Thank you very much for coming, Tenma. I’m always happy to see you so spirited.”

“No worries, no worries! Now, since you’re the birthday boy an’ all, do ya think ya could spare me some of these sweets…?”

While Souma laughed Narukami pouted. “Honestly, now – don’t be so cheeky! Sou-chan is much more important than cake!”

“Yeah, but I already said happy birthday, didn’t I…?”

“I don’t mind at all.” Souma took up another paper plate and placed a cupcake on it. “It’s good for juniors to be a little too energetic. I’m more than happy to indulge you, Tenma.”

“Thanks so much, Sou-chan-sempai! You’re the best!”

As the kid rushed away again, Souma felt a little stab of loss. He wondered how his own younger brother was doing.

“Hey, it’s the yaknow kid! Oooh, that cupcake looked suuuper pretty – where did he get that?!”

“Akehoshi, please try and think about the guest of honour before your own stomach.”

The moment they made eye contact Akehoshi gasped in delight.

“Zaki-san! There he is!”

Third time’s the charm…? Souma wondered as he found himself the target of one more overly boisterous arrow-fast boy.

“Good day, Torikkustaa.”

“Happy birthday, Zaki-san!” Akehoshi cried, Hidaka and Yuuki following shortly after.

“It’s nice to see you again, Kanzaki,” Hidaka continued. “How are you going in 3-B? I was disappointed when I heard you and Otogari had been switched over.”

“Mm...” Souma nodded reluctantly. “Yes, I was sad as well. Especially so soon after our ‘Class Raibu’… After experiencing such a moment of true friendship and teamwork, it was truly painful to feel that sting of separation.”

“Have you been getting by okay?” Yuuki asked, brows creased. “You haven’t been having any trouble with your phone or whatever without me around to help?”

“Ah, come to think of it…!” Souma leaned in close to Yuuki. “I have actually been managing well enough so far, but soon, Adonis-dono will be travelling overseas and we will be unable to speak normally… I have heard of something called a ‘bideo chatto’, but neither I nor Adonis-dono are quite sure where to even begin with such a fantastical-sounding application...”

“Ooh, you’ve come to the right place, then!” Yuuki adjusted his glasses proudly. “Just leave it up to me – I’ll set it up for you perfectly! In fact, Adonis-kun should come see me before he leaves, too, so I can get you both set up!”

Souma clasped Yuuki’s hand very tightly. “Ah, thank you very dearly! I could not be any further in your debt! Please, allow me to train you in martial arts once more in return…!”

“Erm, that’s fine… I-I think I’ve had enough of that particular cultural exchange...” Yuuki scratched his neck.

“Ooh, Zaki-san, if you wanna thank us I have the perfect idea!” Akehoshi thrust his hand into the air. “We’re gonna go see the flowers next weekend together, right? Like we promised last year?”

Souma gasped. “Yes, indeed… I had almost forgotten!”

“Then could you pretty please make us a really nice bento, like you did at the sleepover? Your cooking is super super good!”

Hidaka sighed. “Since when did you do anything for him to thank you, though? But, I can’t disagree. I’ll bring some snacks as well, but your cooking is truly exceptional.”

Souma nodded. “Then it’s settled – I’d be honoured to provide the cooking for such a lovely event!”

“And you’re gotta be the entertainment, too!” Akehoshi continued eagerly. “I wanna see Zaki-san slice a single flower petal in mid-air without touching any others!”

Yuuki grabbed at his arm. “Ehh, doesn’t that sound super dangerous though, Akehoshi-kun?!”

Souma chuckled. “For an amateur, perhaps. But for me, there shall be no trouble at all – I proudly take on your challenge, Akehoshi-dono!”

“Yay!”

“After all, Akatsuki has shown itself to be the master of tricks, after all,” he continued with pride.

As expected, Hidaka frowned. “Yeah, we get it. Honestly – I can’t believe you’re still bringing up Daikagura… You might have won that time but in a straight idol battle Trickstar would beat you in a landslide.”

Yuuki seemed nervous again but Souma laughed.

“Apologies – I do so enjoy seeing that competitive side of yours, Hidaka-dono...” He grinned. “But while ‘Trickstar’ has shown itself to be a truly formidable threat, Akatsuki is not to be counted out so easily. We will meet onstage again, I am sure.”

Hidaka’s eyes shone. “I look forward to it, Kanzaki.”

A shake voice mumbled out, “you guys aren’t picking another fight, are you…?”

The transfer student – producer – wandered up, smiling tiredly.

“Er...no, no more lives,” Hidaka replied, looking rather abashed. “The Big Bang was more than enough for a while...”

She smiled. “Good,” she said.

Souma grinned. “I’m very pleased to see you, master! And you are looking very modern in that suit. It’s a refreshing image for you!”

The producer frowned, eyebrow raised, but didn’t comment on his choice of appellation. “Thanks,” she said eventually. “But I’m still the same old Anzu deep down…!”

“I do not think you are ‘same old’ at all. I have always been extremely impressed by you.” He took a moment to take her in, a little nostalgic. “It’s wonderful to see you again. I didn’t appreciate enough being able to speak to you in class so easily.”

“Yeah,” Hidaka agreed. “We’re all sad to see you go. Er, not that we’re upset you don’t have as much time for us – obviously you’re busy, and I don’t want to dismiss all your work-”

“It’s fine.” The producer waved her hand, rolling her eyes. “I understand. I miss all of you, too.” She bit her lip. “I wish I could have done something more for your birthday, though… But, still. Happy birthday!”

“You’ve been very busy of late, it is entirely understandable.” A thought occurred to him. “Ah – you will be attending the sakura viewing party as well, yes? I have already agreed to provide some of my own cooking, but I be very pleased to eat it alongside Master’s as well! Perhaps we could even meet beforehand and cook together, as we used to at lunch?”

The producer’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah! I’d love to!”

Suddenly, Akehoshi gasped. “Hey, Natsume! Over here!”

Souma turned immediately as well. “Sakasaki-dono! Welcome!”

“Geez, do you two always have to be so Loud…?” 

So Sakasaki grumbled, but he approached their table without a hint of hesitation.

“Apologies, but I was quite excited to see you!” Souma said cheerfully.

“We see each other in class all the Time...”

Souma frowned. “I’m not sure that I’d call it ‘all the time’… I would really rather you came to class more often. Even aside from your studies, I enjoy speaking with you.”

Sakasaki sighed. “...seriously, I really don’t know how to respond when you’re so honest like That… but, well. Happy Birthday. Also, uh. I’m not sure when we’re doing presents, But...”

From his bag he brought out a little package about the size of a small toy.

“May I open it?” Souma asked immediately, eyes gleaming.

Sakasaki shrugged awkwardly. “I guess. Better here than in front of Everyone...”

The moment the wrapping was pulled away Souma had to laugh. “I love it!”

“I figured that since you liked it so much you must’ve gotten yourself one of those little samurai figures, Too...” Sakasaki said, and his rare sincere smile made Souma’s heart want to burst.

“Indeed – and now he has a little fortune teller friend!” He held the figure up to the sun. “My, what beautiful robes he’s wearing! This is a truly wonderful gift!”

“...I’m glad you like it,” Sakasaki said.

“Indeed!” Souma said with a snort. “Though you called yourself a difficult person back then, this is truly a very thoughtful gift. You are truly too hard on yourself sometimes, Sakasaki-dono.”

Sakasaki stared at him for a few moments. “I still feel like I don’t quite understand You,” he said eventually. “But… thank you. I’m glad we were able to get along, in the End.”

Souma swallowed. A year of attending class together had washed away most of Souma’s more troubling thoughts and feelings towards the other boy, but today it was impossible to ignore the events of exactly one year ago.

“...I as well,” Souma said earnestly. “I hope we will be able to understand each other even better into the future.”

Whenever Sakasaki looked honestly happy, he truly did look beautiful.

“Ah, ‘Nacchan’ got there before me…!” In sync, they both turned towards Buchou, currently walking towards them with a delighted grin. “Eheh, were you even more ‘excited’ to see Souma than I was…?”

“O-of course not,” Sakasaki snapped immediately.

Souma jumped on it immediately. “Ah! That’s Sakasaki being dishonest, yes? Because he truly did want to see me…?!”

Buchou beamed. “That’s right! Souma’s very observant!”

Sakasaki flushed. “Th-that’s it, I’m Done… Er, happy birthday, Souma-kun...”

Buchou was rocking back and forth. “It makes me so ‘happy’ to see you getting along ‘together’…!”

Souma chuckled. “I’m very happy about it, too…!” And then, it registered. “Ah… h-have you come to ask about the clubroom?!” he asked in a rush.

“Hmmm?”

“E-erm, I’m doing everything you said, I think – I-I’m still following the book you left, even if I don’t understand what some of the phrases mean, so I’ve been making some notes, but you might have to look at them to make sure-”

Buchou tapped his head. “Souma, you ‘told’ me all this when I came by a few ‘days’ ago…?”

“A-Ah, yes! I remember...” Souma thought for a moment. “So, since then… OH, the-the betafish! One of them is looking a little sluggish, I’m worried I didn’t set the tank up correctly...”

“Hmmm.” Buchou considered this seriously. “You’ve checked the temperature…?”

“Yes! Numbers are easy to understand, so...”

“And the salinity?”

“Of course!”

“The number of fish per tank? The food? The enrichment?”

Souma fidgeted. “As far as I know, yes… I’ve paid attention to all of these things.”

Buchou broke out into a smile. “Then, I’m sure it’s fine. Fish are hardy, you know…? And I trust that Souma is taking care of them very diligently.”

Souma squirmed. “...indeed. I-I know I should be able to handle all of this without bothering you. Sorry...”

Buchou took the chair beside him. Whenever Buchou looked at him so kindly, he truly felt like a child again. It seemed to be happening every time he saw him, lately.

Buchou reached out to brush at his bangs, and his hand stroked the top of his head. Souma squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed at how comforted he felt.

“It’s all right,” Buchou said quietly. “I know it’s ‘scary,’ being responsible for so many ‘creatures’… but I don’t mind ‘helping’ you out at all. In fact, I’m really ‘happy’ whenever I get a chance to see you again.”

“...thank you,” Souma said. It came out choked.

“Is it too much…?” Buchou said, and there was a hitch to his voice Souma had never heard before. Not this close. “Please, tell me if you’d like to take a ‘break’ for a while… I can take care of them for a week or two if you’re getting too ‘nervous’...”

“N-no…!” Before he could think, he reached up to grab Buchou’s wrist; Buchou’s eyes widened. “I-I’m extremely, extremely happy that you allowed me to do this…! I love this club dearly and I wish with all my heart that it be able to continue on – if I cannot even manage it for one month, then…!”

For a few long moments, Buchou’s eyes remained narrowed in concern. Finally, he relaxed, nudging Souma’s head just one more time.

“...all right. If you insist. I ‘trust’ you.”

Souma breathed in very deeply. “...th-thank you,” he croaked. “That’s… I’m overjoyed to hear that.”

Buchou chuckled. “Mmm, you look so ‘touched’… but I’ve always ‘trusted’ you, you know? I just haven’t been very good at ‘showing’ it.”

“I-I never felt that way at all-!”

“I haven’t.” Buchou looked at him with clear eyes, entirely sure of himself. “You’ve always ‘pushed’ yourself very hard for other ‘people’, Souma – even when they haven’t given anything back in ‘return’. But, you don’t ‘need’ to. You’re kind and diligent and sincere – there are so many people who will ‘like’ you just for being ‘yourself.’” He smiled. “That’s why we’re all ‘here,’ aren’t we…?”

Souma swallowed thickly.

“So… it’s okay if you ‘ask’ me for things sometimes. I won’t ‘hate’ you. It’s okay if you ‘fail.’ I’m happy just to spend some more ‘time’ with you, you know…?”

Souma wanted to push back. He wished so badly he could become someone Buchou could rely on without question.

But… the fish were more important.

“Um… I-I want to keep managing the club. Please,” He said sincerely. “But… i-if you could check up on the betafish soon, then, um… I-I’d feel much less worried...”

“Then I’ll do that~!” Buchou clapped his hands together, looking genuinely delighted. “Eheh, it’s ‘fun’ to spend time with Souma at the ‘club’~ And I get to make ‘Souma’ feel better as well! I’m very happy~”

Souma chuckled. “Ah, that does sound rather fun… Going to the aquarium is enjoyable as well, but the clubroom is where it all began…? That’s how I feel, at any rate.”

“Mmm, me too.” Buchou grinned. “It’s all filled up with ‘memories,’ like heaps of little bubbles~ I wanna keep making ‘memories’ with Souma for a long time…!”

Souma’s eyes pricked. “I could not wish for anything greater!”

Buchou focused on something behind Souma. “Ah – looks like its ‘Shinobu’s’ turn to speak to you now!”

“Sengoku, good day!” Souma turned to him happily, and seeing his nervous fidgeting somehow eased Souma’s own uncertainty in an instant. “Come, come – please do join us!”

“Um! Ah, th-thank you, Kanzaki-dono!” Sengoku trotted up obediently.

Buchou seemed just as happy to see him. “You’ve been waiting for your chance to come ‘forward’ for a while, haven’t you…?”

“Is that true?” Souma gazed at Sengoku in awe. “I had not sensed your presence at all! Truly, you are becoming a masterful ninja indeed!”

Sengoku squeaked. “O-oh! I-I-I meant to come and say something nice for your birthday, but instead you praised me so highly that now I want to cry…!”

Souma chuckled, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “That’s all right. I’m pleased simply to see you, Sengoku.”

Sengoku hummed uneasily. “Ooh, now I feel a little bad… I really wanted to come see you last year as well, but, um...”

Last year? Souma blinked, looking to Buchou in confusion.

Buchou nodded. “He really wanted to meet you from the first time I told him about you! So I invited him along to your birthday party as well~”

“And I really wanted to come!” Sengoku cried out. “But… erm… the thought of being around so many seniors I didn’t know, i-it made me too nervous...”

“I see!” Souma smiled encouragingly. “That is entirely understandable. I hope you don’t worry about it – we were able to meet soon after that, and I am very grateful to have become Sengoku’s friend!”

“Thank you very much!” Sengoku was smiling so hard Souma couldn’t see his eyes. “I’m very, very honoured to be friends with Kanzaki-dono as well! I sincerely wish you a very happy birthday!”

For a second, he just looked so much like Heisuke.

Souma chuckled, even as his chest ached and he felt his eyes sting once more. He swallowed thickly, distracting himself by reaching out to pat Sengoku’s head. “Ahaha, what a good kid you are. And you’ve been helping me with the club so much, too. I couldn’t ask for a better junior.”

“I-it’s no trouble at all!” Sengoku squeaked. “You’ve been helping me catch food for Thunder and Peachy for so long, too! A-and they really like spending time in the clubroom as well, I think!”

Buchou gasped. “Ah, do you have a new ‘tank’…? I’m really curious, I wanna see what Souma and Shinobu made ‘together’…!”

Sengoku perked up instantly. “It is not so much a tank – more like a new place for them to explore? It makes me nervous letting them stay out in the open all the time – there are many, many wild animals that would love to eat a small froggy like them… So, I’m trying to make a nice safe place for them to stay so I can feel a bit calmer, while still letting them get to experience freedom as well! As is right for all froggies.”

Souma sat back, feeling himself relax as he watched Sengoku chatter on while Buchou nodded patiently. Was this how Buchou felt about him? Hasumi and Kiryu? Though he’d been an older brother all his life, he’d spent very little time as a senior and he felt somehow that he was coming to understand his own seniors more and more with every day he spent looking out for Sengoku at the club.

He steadily breathed in and out. All around him the square was bustling, excitement and joy scenting the air as sweetly as the cakes. At present, Adonis appeared to be speaking with Yuuki, frowning down and nodding now and then as Yuuki showed him something on his phone. Narukami and Akehoshi were speaking as well, and while Souma couldn’t quite hear what they were talking about they both seemed to be getting along far better than they had during the school trip. And while Kiryu was holding a rather irritable post as Mikejima hung over him rambling on as he was wont to do, Souma could tell that he wasn’t unhappy to see him at all.

Souma leaned all the way back, letting the sun warm his face and mid-spring breeze tug at the tips of his hair. 

In his first year, he had been so happy to know even four people who were willing to come to his birthday party. He hadn’t even minded if Buchou had seem him as merely a follower, Hasumi as a troublesome junior, or Adonis as a strange guy from another class. Deep down, he had even been a little happy to see Hakaze there, too, even though he knew he hadn’t come for him at all.

And then last year, he had honestly not been sure he would have a party at all. His seniors in Akatsuki had been so busy, and Sakasaki had recently made it very clear how the wider world felt about those belonging to his unit. Many people did end up coming, but it had been so tense and confusing and Souma felt so guilty about causing trouble for them all and had wanted more than anything to make things better and please them and make them _like_ him…

In the end, both parties had turned out all right. Both times, he had genuinely felt afterwards that he was happy and grateful and couldn’t have asked for more. He had no desire to question his younger self, but for the first time he looked back on these memories and felt a trace of sympathy for the kid he’d been.

This year was better. This year was nice.

Nobody was angry. Everyone here had come because they genuinely wanted to, and nobody as far as he could tell seemed to be bracing themselves for a tense confrontation they would be forced to endure. They all seemed comfortable.

Souma felt so happy he could burst.

“Don’t ‘relax’ yet, Souma~”

Souma jumped, almost falling from his chair as he hastily righted himself. “Ah – yes, buchou-dono?!”

Buchou was giggling. Sengoku had left; out of the corner of his eye he could see him and Tenma rushing about around the fountain.

“It’s not ‘time’ to nap yet~” Buchou said in a sing song voice, finger raised authoritatively. “There’s still one more ‘guest’ for you to meet today!”

“Is there…?” Souma frowned. Perhaps another member of his new class? He’d been getting along a bit better with Oogami lately – it was actually quite fun competing with him, even if he still couldn’t help but bristle at his rude behaviour sometimes. But if it was to be a member of Undead, there was another whose absence Souma was feeling with surprising sharpness.

Buchou looked very pleased with himself. “You’re going to be suuuuper ‘surprised’~~”

Souma smiled uncertainly. “I see… Though it cannot be Hakaze-dono – he is still travelling, after all...”

Buchou’s smile was very, very wide.

Souma had just a moment to process this, startled and confused and more hopeful than he would have ever expected, before a voice rang out from the hallway door.

“Hey there, Souma-kuuuun!”

He looked a little out of breath even as he sauntered over with the casual carelessness Souma knew to expected from Hakaze. For the first time ever, it struck him as distinctly fake.

“Why are you here?” Souma asked immediately.

Hakaze paused, then tilted his head to one side and rubbed a hand against his neck. “Ahhh, wow… you still don’t pull any punches, do you, huh?”

Buchou was frowning at him. Souma backtracked, flustered. “I-I did not mean it as a criticism. I’m simply confused. Have you returned to the city?”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m here right now…?” Hakaze shrugged, eyebrows raised. “But, okay, to answer your question: no. I’m just sorta here on a break!”

“O-oh.” Souma’s eyes widened.

“Yeah! We’re gonna be putting on a show soon, actually. Honestly, Rei-san’s way too attached to that younger brother of his – he could barely manage three weeks away from him. Well, I guess that’s kinda nice in its own way, though…?”

“...oh,” Souma said.

Abruptly, he wished Hakaze hadn’t come at all. For just a moment, he’d thought -

He grit his teeth, irritated at himself. For as long as he’d known him, Souma had never been unsure how to handle Hakaze. He might worry for days about how to best repay his Akatsuki seniors or Buchou for all they had done for him, and he might stress over how his classmates felt about him or consider carefully how to best nurture Sengoku, but Hakaze had always been easy.

And then there’d been Repayfes.

Souma had been so upset. And Hakaze had been… kind.

“Well,” he said, deliberately far too sharp, “I shall not keep you from practising.”

Hakaze started. “...h-hey, wait a minute. Look-” He rubbed at his neck again. Souma kept Buchou out of his eyesight, as guilty as that made him. “...I didn’t come back just for that. I wanted to see you, too.”

Souma pouted. “Not the transf- Puro-” he awkwardly stuttered off, frustrated at his own ineloquence.

“Geez,” Hakaze said with a sigh, “you’re really just too honest a kid sometimes, you know…?”

Souma glared.

“...yes, I wanted to see you,” Hakaze said, hand rubbing against his cheek and covering his mouth. Against his will, Souma felt his hackles lowering again, instinctively sympathetic to his clear awkwardness. “I honestly really wanted to come wish you happy birthday. In fact, I kinda wanted to offer sort of a… truce.”

“…a truce.”

“Yeah.” Hakaze swallowed. “More than a truce, really. I’d actually like it if we could be friends.”

Souma blinked, dumbfounded. And there it was – his chest surged, as surely as ever. _Friend…?_

“B-but-” Souma shook his head. “You’re not interested in making friends with men.”

“And that’s why I’m saying you’re too honest...” Hakaze chuckled wryly. “Seriously, I know you’ve seen how I get along with Kanata-kun…? Well, fine, I guess he’s got that whole androgynous thing going on so it doesn’t even really feel like it counts. But wouldn’t Adonis-kun say we’re friends, too?”

Souma glanced back at him. Adonis must have sensed it because he looked up immediately, then brightened and waved in Hakaze’s direction.

“...you are members of the same unit,” Souma said, feeling last year’s tension entrap him again. “It would be stranger if you didn’t get along.”

Hakaze shrugged. “Well, we don’t _always_ get along, anyway. But they are my friends. I’m just… not that great at admitting it. But it’s your birthday so I wanted to be honest with you, for once.” His tone raised a little; Souma realised with a jolt that he was actually nervous. “So like, it doesn’t mean you have to be super nice to me all the time, either. Honestly, I don’t mind when you glare at me, now and then…? Uh, actually, forget about that. In fact, just, you don’t have to do anything different at all. Just know that, um, I actually do think you’re a really good person and I hope things go well for you and I care about you. I guess.”

Souma stared.

“...oh,” he said again, feeling more stupid by the second. “I-I… never realised.”

“Because I didn’t want you to,” Hakaze said. “But now I do. Or, today at least. Uh, I might go back to being kind of a dick after this for a while…? I’ll try not to, though.”

“I do not think you are a ‘dick,’” Souma said, then paused. “...I do not think you are entirely a ‘dick,’” he clarified. “You… helped Buchou-dono a great deal on that day we visited the aquarium, and told him many things I had been wanting to say to him, myself. And you helped me...recently.”

“Then I’m glad. Maybe it’s just ‘cause I’m a lazy and frivolous guy who doesn’t get it, but it kiiinda worries me sometimes how diligent you are, honestly... It’s fine to throw up your hands and say you’ve done enough already and pass off the work to someone else now and then, you know? You don’t always have to do what you’re told.”

The words settled on Souma uncomfortably, reminding him far too vividly of what Buchou had just said to him as well.

True enough, Buchou finally stepped in. “That’s true. I used to be ‘happy’ you were such a good kid because I thought it’d ‘protect’ you. But there are people who want to ‘use’ good kids like you. It’s okay to protect yourself, even if you have to act a little ‘bad,’ okay…?”

“I...” Souma bit his lip, then forced a chuckle. “I-I seem to be receiving a lot of advice, today...”

“Ah, sorry, Souma-kun!” Hakaze shrugged. “Yeah, it must be pretty irritating to get advice from someone like me… you’d probably be better off doing your own thing, huh.”

“I don’t mind,” Souma said immediately. “I am simply… not sure how to respond. Yet.”

It still threw him, how beautiful it was when Buchou smiled with infinite kindness like this. “That’s all right. Take as much time as you need, Souma. We’ll still be here.”

Looking up at the two of them now, Souma believed it.

He didn’t get another chance to sit back. Over the next few hours, he continued to find himself pulled here and there by all kinds of people – Tenma eager to show him the cake (and have a taste of it himself, of course), Akehoshi to participate in all kinds of fun games and sword tricks that Hasumi barely even scolded him for, Buchou attempting to convince him that he’d relax best by joining him in the fountain where he retired for old time’s sake towards the end of the day… And yet, despite all the bustle, Souma couldn’t have felt more at home.

Still, even he could only maintain his energy for so long. As the sun set and the party slowed down, friends waving goodbye and promising to meet up with him soon, he sat down on the stone ground and pressed his back up against the fountain wall and closed his eyes. This quiet evening atmosphere, disturbed only by the sounds of Kiryu packing up the chairs to take them away, was also wonderful.

Hasumi was sat at a nearby table, resting his cheek on an elbow. “So, how was it being the centre of attention this time?”

Souma laughed and threw an arm over his eyes, enjoying the relief of cool darkness. “Exhausting,” he admitted.

Hasumi hummed, voice cracking with just the hint of a chuckle. “You did seem to be a little bombarded.”

He was really, really happy. “Mmmm,” he murmured, voice trailing off in a deep, satisfied sigh.

“I’m glad,” Hasumi said. “You were pretty on edge this morning. I was worried a party would be too much for you.”

Souma’s back tensed.

He kept his breathing steady but his heart was already speeding up. Of course he’d been that obvious.

“...I was fine,” he said. “I wish you wouldn’t worry about me so much.”

Kiryu chuckled, and then Souma heard a loud thump as he dropped a chair to the ground. “Yeah, right. You were shakin’ like a leaf.”

Souma sat up straight, good mood thoroughly evaporated. “Please do not think me as weak as that.”

“It’s not about weakness.” Hasumi eyes were unfathomably sharp and right now Souma hated it. “It’s entirely understandable for you to be struggling right now. Not only have most of your friends graduated, but this is your first time living away from your parents and brother – not to mention you’re now living full time outside the compound you grew up in.”

“Yeah,” Kiryu agreed instantly. “Quit tryna act like some badass who can handle himself or somethin’.”

“I am _not_ acting like that,” Souma bit out, and for a moment he was equally frustrated with himself for sounding childish and ashamed of speaking back so rudely to his seniors. The moment passed and shame won over; he drew his knees to his chest and hugged them, stomach falling.

“...sorry,” Kiryu mumbled. “I shouldn’ta been that blunt...”

Hasumi’s voice, too, was laced with concern. “We didn’t mean to insult you,” he said, with a strange uncertainty. “We’re worried about you, that’s all.”

Souma hummed, feeling a headache coming on. “I-if that’s so, then I am sorry as well. I truly… truly do not wish to worry you.”

The other two fell silent. Souma’s lips were pursed. He felt uncomfortably off-kilter, but seeing Hakaze again had brought up certain memories that he had been trying very hard not to think on today.

But he truly wasn’t a child. He could explain himself.

He breathed deeply, trying to steady himself. “...apologies for my outburst,” he said. “I… am simply trying to follow the lesson you gave to me before. In terms of, um… being less dependent on you.”

“...so, that’s why you don’t want us worrying about you?” Hasumi asked.

Still focused on his knees, Souma nodded. “Yes. I have no desire to level any further burdens on either of you than I already have. However, it is more difficult to do that when you test me like you are doing presently. So, I humbly request that you please do not do that. I would like to at least try to make it through all of this before I am declared a lost cause.”

He hugged at his knees, feet flat against the stone. He said it.

“...Kanzaki,” Hasumi said slowly, “that isn’t what we meant.”

Souma stomach dropped. Instantly he wanted to cry.

“Then I suppose I’m an idiot,” he said, intending to continue the thought in some way, but nothing came to him.

Hasumi’s voice was firm and clear. “You’re not an idiot,” he said. “You are an extremely capable and intelligent man. You’ve achieved immensely many things in your time at Yumenosaki with very little support and despite immense pressure on yourself. You are held back only by your own self-doubt. That was what I was trying to show you at Repayfes. When you trust your judgement and aren’t swayed, you always end up at the right place in the end.”

“Yeah,” Kiryu agreed, speaking gently. “That’s what I meant, too. Ya don’t need to always play nice for us. It’s okay t’ think yer own thoughts and feel yer own feelings. Honestly, yer overdue for a rebellious phase. Even if ya end up hating us, we don’t mind.”

“But I don’t want to hate you,” Souma said, and embarrassingly he really was starting to cry. “And I’m sorry but you must be incorrect because I still don’t understand the lesson at all. If you wished for me to trust my judgement, why did you decide on your plan without mentioning anything to me at all? And if you wanted me to express my feelings, why did you leave me alone and then ask me to sing and dance and perform for Akatsuki on stage?”

Hasumi was silent. Kiryu glanced between them.

“...er, alone? Wasn’t Hakaze helpin’ ya out?”

“He was, but...” Souma paused, now a little uncertain. “Was that planned by you as well?”

Kiryu grimaced. “Ah, well… it ain’t like we asked him or anythin’ - more like we figured he’d be there if ya needed it…?”

Hasumi was frowning deeply; Souma flinched away.

“...you’re right,” Hasumi said.

Souma’s breath caught.

Hasumi adjusted his glasses, brow furrowed. “I believed that if I told you beforehand you’d overthink it and be too afraid to go ahead with it. But you’re entirely correct. If I want you to think for yourself I can’t make decisions for you. I should have trusted you to choose what was right for yourself.”

Souma didn’t know what to say. He’d never seen Hasumi so readily admit he was wrong, before.

“...sorry, Kanzaki,” Hasumi said, eyes dark. “I hurt you again, didn’t I...”

Souma’s nails dug very sharply into his skin. He swallowed thickly, and then rubbed away at his eyes with the back of his hand.

When Buchou had spoken earlier, he’d wanted to believe that he wasn’t talking about Akatsuki. He wanted that now more than ever.

“I truly...” He sniffled, feeling pathetic, but pushed onwards. Stop pretending. “...truly, _truly_ love Akatsuki. F-from the very first day I stepped out of my home and entered these walls, you looked out for me, Hasumi-dono. Even if I was just annoying and you only thought of it as a duty of the student council it still helped me in ways I desperately needed. And through everything that’s happened, the only people who have always, always stayed by my side...”

Kiryu reached for him. “Hey, c’mere...”

He felt like such a child, but the moment Kiryu’s large arm wrapped around his shoulder he felt a relief so strong he almost fell over into him.

“I want us to stay as Akatsuki,” he said, hand gripping tightly in Kiryu’s shirt. “If either of you are not happy with that then p-please tell me. But I want us to continue. I don’t want to cause you any trouble, but I don’t want to be separated, either...” He chuckled, pressing his wet eyes into Kiryu’s shoulder. “Is that… possible?”

“It is,” Hasumi said, voice tight. “Kanzaki – you have never, ever been a burden to Akatsuki. You _are_ Akatsuki. If it weren’t for you...” His voice broke, and Souma was so shocked he pulled away enough to look.

Hasumi was rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses. He frowned, then took them off entirely.

“...if it weren’t for you,” he said softly, “I don’t know where I’d be. I’m sure I’d have been lost long ago.” In the light of the setting sun, his eyes shone gold and red. “Your held my soul in both of your hands, Kanzaki, and you protected it with all your might, even from myself. Everything I have is here because of you.”

“Yeah,” Kiryu agreed, pulling back to look at Souma in the eye. “Before I met danna, honestly, I was on track to end up right back where I was before I came to Yumenosaki. But it wasn’t just him. It was ‘cause you always believed in me and knew I could do better than I was – saw someone I couldn’t even imagine back then. That was all you and nobody else.”

Souma shook his head in disbelief. “That can’t be true,” he murmured.

“It is,” Hasumi said fiercely. “And I’m deeply, deeply sorry I ever let you think anything otherwise. I should have made sure you knew that at Repayfes.”

Souma continued to shake his head, head swimming. Hasumi grunted, and in a moment Souma felt himself encircled with warmth once again.

“...sorry,” Hasumi mumbled against his ear. “I’m not really good at all of this… but you ought to know that I truly do think of you as a son, Kanzaki.”

Souma closed his eyes. His chest ached so hard he could barely breathe. “Thank you,” he croaked. “I’m really… thank you.”

Kiryu placed a hand on his back. “It’s an Akatsuki group hug, then?” he said warmly.

“Mm,” Souma murmured.

Kiryu chuckled. “Yeah. Guess somethin’ like this ain’t bad once in a while, huh?”

“Stop stalling and join us already,” Hasumi grumbled.

Souma snorted; Kiryu laughed.

Hasumi had been right. It was lonely at school without his seniors. He was terrified of making a mistake with the aquariums in the clubroom, and as much as he appreciated Sengoku’s company he was nervous about making a mistake as his senior as well. His dorms at Ensemble Square were unfamiliar and strange – the bed was too soft, the lack of tatami uncomfortable. He worried about his parents. He was scared for his brother.

But even despite all of that, he felt so, so much happier than he ever had before. Every year he only became more grateful to be here, to be friends with all of these people, to be alive.

He wondered if that trend would continue into the future. He was an adult now, legally speaking, even if he still had a year left of school. How would he feel when he, too, stood at the steps of Yumenosaki and said goodbye for the last time?

He liked to think he will be happy. In fact, he was sure of it.

The future was uncertain. But right now, he was already happy. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@noobidoo1](https://twitter.com/Noobidoo1) for helping me out with the timelines (even if I had to throw most of it out of the window) and [@KANZAK1S](https://twitter.com/KANZAK1S) for giving me an idea in writing part 2 Adonis!
> 
> Please feel free to follow me at [@KanaSous](https://twitter.com/KanaSous) for more 24/7 loving of Kanzaki Souma <3


End file.
